Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve, and in particular to a concentrated type control valve.
The Prior Arts
Water channel control device is utilized quite often in the water supply equipment. However, it is rather unusual to use control valve core to control operations of various water channels at the same time. For a few such control valve cores that do exist, their structures are quite complicated, not easy to control and manipulate, thus adversely affecting their functions and applications.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the control valve core is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.